Le chat de Mme Suigui
by MunJ'o
Summary: Une mission, deux équipes et les voilà tous partis pour retrouver un chat fugueur SasuNaru


**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent au manga Naruto, ils ne sont donc pas à moi…pour l'instant niark niark niark

**Auteur** : Moi X3

**Note** : Pas très adêpte du couple SasuNaru j'ai fait un effort spécialement pour Mignone Beart

-----------------------------------------

Le jour se leva doucement sur Konoha. Les rayons balayèrent la plaine de sa chaleur rassurante et les oiseaux accompagnaient d'un chant mélodieux le levé du soleil. Tout laissait présager un dimanche paisible et calme.

Cependant, trois jeunes ninja matinaux attendaient impatiemment leur sensei au point de rendez vous, à la lisière d'un bois. La journée commencée mal pour eux.

- Rââââââh Kakashi-sensei est encore en retard ! Constata inutilement Naruto en shootant rageusement dans un caillou innocent et en rien impliqué dans le retard de leur sensei.

Sakura était adossée contre un tronc d'arbre et dévorait des yeux avec envi le troisième membre de l'équipe, Sasuke, comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise. Sasuke, quand a lui, regardait d'un air distrait le jeune blond qui s'acharné à présent sur un vieux tronc centenaire avec vigueur. La situation aurait pu paraître cocasse si elle ne mettait pas en jeu des sentiments humains.

Sasuke avait remarqué que, depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne ressentait plus de la rivalité, ni même de l'amitié envers son camarade, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort auquel il n'osait pas donner un nom. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de sentir la présence de Naruto, ni cette irréversible envi de se faire remarquer lorsqu'il était là…Divagant toujours vers d'autres rives, il fut interrompue dans sa réflexion intellectuelle par l'arrivée tant attendue de Kakashi qui apparu dans un « pouf » sonore.

- Yo...

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Il accourue sauvagement à son niveau, et bien qu'étant plus petit que son sensei, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour lui dire le fond de ses pensés. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire!

Sasuke observa avec attention d'un œil amusé Naruto pestiféré comme un sauvage contre l'Argenté. Mais bien vite, vexé par le manque d'intérêt que ce dernier lui portait, il décida de remédier ça. N'étant pas jaloux pour deux sous, il se leva tout de même et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour lui imposer le silence. Grossière erreur...  
Poser sa main sur Naruto n'était pas recommandé, surtout lorsqu'on se posait déjà assez de questions sur la nature de ses sentiments, il fallait qu'en plus ce contacte le fasse réagir. Il l'enleva rapidement de son épaule comme si elle l'avait brûlé tandis qui le rouge lui montait sournoisement aux joues. Naruto, interpellé par le comportement de son ami, l'interrogea du regard sans remarquer la lueur perverse naissant dans les yeux de Kakashi ni son sourire en coin. Évidement, pour quelqu'un qui a lu tous les livres du « Paradis du Batifolage », il était plus apte à comprendre certaines réactions humaines...

- Kakashi sensei…quelle est la nature de notre entraînement de ce matin ? Demanda poliment Sasuke essayant vainement de revêtir son masque impassible.

Kakashi le remarqua et souris de plus belle. Cependant il ne releva pas, il voulait un peu profiter de la situation. On reconnaissait bien là sa réputation de sensei pas net. Machiavéliquement, il pensa à un plan tordu mais hautement perfectionné dont il se tira quelques fleurs, trop fière de lui.

- Nous devons retrouver le chat de Madame Suigui…commença innocemment Kakashi

La nouvelle lança un grand froid dans l'assemblé. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke étaient sidérés. Kakashi sensei les avait convoqué pour un entraînement et, en plus d'être en retard, ils se retrouvaient à chasser de nouveau le stupide chat fugueur de Madame Suigui !

- Mais cette fois ci, nous ferons des groupes de deux pour…euh…tester votre esprit d'équipe. Continua Kakashi en ignorant merveilleusement les mines dépitées de ses élèves.

Il savait pertinemment que son idée ne serait pas approuvée par tout le monde, et qu'il était probablement le seul à la trouver -modestement- géniale.

- Naruto sera avec Sasuke et Sakura avec moi. Termina le sensei d'un air angélique.

Le silence régna de nouveau en maître mais l'Argenté savait qu'il serai de très courte durée et que les protestation fuseraient de partout. Il se prépara psychologiquement à recevoir de voilentes attaques vocales. Il n'eue pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps :

- Kakashi sensei, je refuse ! S'emporta Sakura, j'aimerai bien être avec Sasuke kun pour une fois ! De plus, Sasuke kun et Naruto ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture !

Le sensei jubila intérieurement, évidement, il avait anticipé cette remarque -bien qu'il s'attendait qu'elle vienne de Naruto- et préparé une réplique bien cuisante :

- C'est justement parce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas que je les met ensemble, Sakura.

La jeune rose fit une mine boudeuse, incapable de contredire son sensei bien que son cerveau était en surchauffe. Naruto regarda vaguement Sasuke qui détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le sol pouvait être intéressant tout d'un coup.

Kakashi senti que sa troupe n'était pas motivée, c'était plutôt embêtant pour la réussite de la mission. Mais en bon sensei qu'il était, il avait trouvé THE solution.

- On se séparera, ça sera plus simple, le groupe qui aura trouvé ce fameux chat se vera offrir une invitation dans un restaurant de ramêne par l'autre binôme

La réaction fut immédiate chez le jeune blond. Il bondit sur ses jambes. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, plus vite ce stupide chat sera retrouvé, plus vite il pourra se remplir le ventre de délicieux ramen ! Évidement, il était hors de question de perdre, sa bourse ne lui permettait pas. Naruto fit un demi tour digne d'une danseuse étoile et percuta de plein fouet l'Uchiha avant de tomber l'un sur l'autre dans une position grotesque. Sasuke se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougi violement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? BAKA ! Hurla Sasuke en projetant Naruto valser à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Naruto se releva avec mal, aidé par Kakashi. Sakura profita de l'occasion pour se jeter sur Sasuke afin de l'aider à se relever lui aussi. Malheureusement, elle ne lui était pas d'une grande aide, à part l'écraser un peu plus, elle ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Si elle faisait ça avec tous ces patients, il était clair qu'elle ne ferait pas un bon ninja médical. Après que tout le monde fut remis de nouveau sur pied (Sasuke ayant sauvagement repoussé Sakura), Kakashi décida de reprendre la parole afin d'éviter d'éventuelles disputes :

- Allons, le but de cette mission n'est-elle pas de tester votre esprit de groupe ? Naruto, Sasuke ! Vous chercherez dans le bois de Konoha, n'allez pas au-delà des limites, Sakura et moi irons chercher dans le village. Prenez ces récepteurs radio, dés qu'une équipe trouve le chat, qu'elle prévienne l'autre.

L'Argenté avait tout prévu : éloigner Sasuke et Naruto de Sakura faisait aussi partie de son plan machiavélique. Il leur fallait tout de même un peu d'intimité de temps en temps, et avec ce bonbon rose dans les pattes c'était quasiment mission impossible. Et puis il fallait bien laisser libre court à leurs sentiments…même si eux mêmes n'étaient pas encore au courant. C'était dur de jouer les Cupidons, dur et fatiguant !

-----

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- Sasuuuke ?

- ...

- SAS'KE ! Dit, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !

L'intéressé daigna enfin tourner la tête et il fit face à deux magnifiques yeux bleu ciel. Naruto reprit :

- Sasuke, je crois qu'on est déjà passé par là.

- Ah bon…Tu crois ? J'm'en rappelle plus…brebouilla Sasuke sentant de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était tellement envoûté par le corps de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce genre de détailles. Il essaya de détourner les yeux mais Naruto l'en empêcha en emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains :

- Sasuke, tu es bizarre c'est derniers temps…Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je…oui…allons, ne perdons pas de temps, à moins que tu veuilles nous payer à tous le restaurant. Répondit Sasuke sans aucunes convictions.

- Je te signale que si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas seul à payer !

Naruto réprimanda un sourire. Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait des faucettes. Après avoir vaguement discuté sur la direction à suivre, ils décidèrent de prendre un repos bien mérité. Courir derrière un jeune blond surexcité n'écoutant que la voix de son estomac toute la matinée n'était pas reposant mine de rien.

Naruto s'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre et déballa avec ferveur son sandwich avant de le croquer à pleines dents. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'allure du repas de son ami. Apparemment ce n'était pas son fort, la cuisine. Quoique, en regardant le siens, ce n'était pas son fort non plus, pour ne pas dire qu'il était déplorablement nul. Il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi presque aussitôt dans un lourd sommeil hanté par une jolie petite bouille blonde.

Soudain, il se sentit secouer doucement mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trop sommeil, après tout, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud et rassurant sur sa nuque qui le fit légèrement frémir quand soudain, presque dans un doux murmure il entendit la voix mélodieuse du ninja lui susurrer à l'oreille...

- REEEEEEVEILLEUH TOI !

Il reconnaissait bien là toute la délicatesse de Naruto. La réaction fut immédiate chez l'Uchiha qui se redressa dans un sursaut, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure le menaçant de le lâchez à tout moment, manquant presque à assommer son coéquipier.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Naruto avec un petit sourire étrange

Il lui avait fait peur ?! Ben voyons, n'était-ce pas à lui de dire ça normalement ? Passablement énervé –il n'aimait pas ce genre de réveil- il masqua sa colère en quinte de toux, luttant contre ses pulsions meurtrières pour lui refaire le portrait de long en large (voir même de travers s'il osait). Ce serai tellement dommage d'abîmer un aussi beau visage à cause de quelques shuriken perdus. A moins qu'il lui montre les marques d'affections que subissaient son réveilles matin pour le diseoider de recommencer…Une chose était sûr, c'était que Sasuke envisagé sérieusement à faire entrer en contacte son ami avec un spécialiste des relations humaines.

Et puis c'était quoi ce sourire en coin déjà ? Il faisait presque peur et lourd en sous entendus. Bien que ne sachant pas de quel genre, le Ténébreux se risqua de le questionner du regard. Naruto sourit de plus belle, un sourire presque jovial, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Puis, ni tenant plus, il se mis à rire. Sasuke sembla vexé, pour lui il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que son coéquipier se fouter royalement de lui…et devant lui en plus ! Il tenta de se lever mais la main de Naruto fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras en l'obligeant à s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de lui. Ils étaient près…Il peu trop près même.

Naruto rigolait toujours. Étrangement, l'énervement du brun fut remplacé par une sensation de bien être. Il lui était agréable d'entendre son ami rire et adorable de le voir lutter contre une nouvelle rechute. Il se mit lui aussi à rire. Et ils se retrouvèrent là, comme deux parfaits idiots à ne pas savoir pourquoi l'autre rigolait. Au bout de quelques instants de volupté, l'amusement avait fait place à un silence gêné. En y réfléchissant bien, Naruto n'avait jamais vu son ami rire de si bon cœur. Il était si beau.

- Sasuke ? demanda timidement le ninja

- hum ?

- Tu as parlé dans tes rêves…commença t-il en rougissant, et…euh…tu as prononcé mon nom...

La situation de Sasuke lui paru effroyablement compliqué tout d'un coup, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avait envi de disparaître de plusieurs kilomètres sous terre. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et, rassemblant tout son courage, se décida à continuer à parler à son coéquipier qui paraissait plus que gêné :

- Et ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. L'Uchiha respecta son silence. Puis soudain, le blond se leva et se mis face au brun, plongeant ses yeux océan dans les siens. Pensant qu'à ce stade, les mots ne serviraient à rien, Naruto se pencha doucement vers Sasuke.

Maquant une courte pause pour lui permettre de refuser ses avances, il vit qu'il ne fit de rien, au contraire, il avait fermé les yeux, aussi impatient que lui. Porté par une incroyable sensation de bonheur, il colla enfin ses lèvres sur celles tant désirée. Il pu enfin goûter à leur saveur. Il frémit lorsque la main de Sasuke se nicha dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus. Sa langue demanda gentiment l'accès à sa bouche en passant doucement sur ses lèvres. Naruto crue exploser de bonheur lorsque l'Uchiha répondit à sa requête. Il partie avidement à la découverte de la cavité buccal de son ami -voir plus maintenant- jouant amoureusement avec sa langue qui venait s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Le temps s'emblait s'être arrêté, le monde avait arrêté de tourner, ils étaient seuls et tendrement enlacé. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient une mission, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans la forêt de Konoha, ils avaient oublié ce stupide chat, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient deux hommes...  
A présent, plus rien ne compté à par l'autre. Enfin, ils se séparèrent avec regret, à bout de souffle. Le rose avait pris place sur les joues des deux ninja. Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui adressa un tendre sourire timide essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration normale.

Sasuke se pencha de nouveau vers la personne qui compté à présent plus que sa propre vie, la personne qui voulait protéger. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

- Je t'aime. Lui glissa t-il dans le creux de l'oreille dans un murmure. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux mots étaient si difficiles à dire et en même temps si simple.

Il lui avouait, il se l'avouait. C'était une délivrance, il avait enfin osé donner un nom à ce sentiment étrange. Naruto tourna la tête et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Sasuke qui l'approfondi instantanément, ses yeux brumés par le désir. Après avoir échangés quelques baisés langoureux, ils furent coupé par le récepteur radio de Naruto :

- Ici Kakashi, dit une voix métallique, nous avons retrouvé le chat, rendez vous au restaurant ramên, préparez votre bourse !

Naruto et Sasuke, d'abord surpris, se mirent à sourire en se regardant. Ils avaient échoué cette mission mais gagné un amour sincère trop longtemps caché. Il repartir en direction du petit village main dans la main. Le soleil se coucha reflétant de belles lumières dorées sur l'horizon. Finalement cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça...


End file.
